


In Passing (AU)

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: Castiel is an author who isn't exactly happy with what he's got published. While on a book tour he meets someone who is more then a little interesting





	1. Chapter 1

God he hated these things. He as contractually obligated but that didn’t mean he had to enjoy himself at these signings. He hated sitting for hours speaking no more then two or three words to people who stood in line for an hour to meet him. And why in the hell did anyone want to meet him? An overrated fiction writer who managed to scrap up enough material to write one measly book. And it wasn’t even that good of a book. It was in the scrap pile of his writing when he had lucked into an agent and they demanded to see something publishable. He was much prouder of his later works but this one had been polished enough to submit. And now he would be branded as the guy who wrote it. Would they even want to read anything else he wrote? Or would he be pigeon holed into this genre?  
“Pay attention.” his quirky little assistant elbowed him as his eyes glazed over before he reached for another book to sign.  
“Sorry.” he mumbled an apology and smiled at the woman in front of him. She was rambling on about how sexy the main character was so he tuned her out some more. The next two women were the same and soon he was wishing he had never bothered to pick up a damn pen in the first place.  
Sure his main character, a green eyed devilish man who made the world swoon with his lopsided smirk, was meant to be sexy but he was never meant to be taken seriously. Anyone who understood anything could see how damaged Dean was, or they would if they bothered to actually look past his wit and sex appeal.  
“Cas!” Charlie was poking him in the ribs again but this time he actually blinked and looked at the woman in front of him. Woman was a generous term, she had to be more of a girl and Cas was instantly ashamed of his body’s reaction to the petite dark haired girl. Her hair was long and curling down her body which was plenty appealing on its own. Her pale skin had freckles dotted here and there to make her look even younger but her ice blue eyes were stunning. She was currently giving him a smirk with deep red painted lips and an eyebrow was raised in a challenge.  
“My apologies, I seem to be distracted by my own thoughts today.” Cas apologized quickly as she gave him a full on grin. It was breath taking and Cas was suddenly very interested in sighing what she was holding.  
“No problems, can’t be too exciting signing your name over and over again can it Mr. Novak?” the girl spoke and her voice was like a fine whiskey tumbled around a glass of ice. It reminded him of some of the dark haired seductive women he had met while touring Tuscany that summer between high school and college. There was a slight accent that he couldn’t place and he was very eager to hear her speak some more.  
“Its why they pay me the big bucks.” he shrugged and to his surprise she gave him a light laugh. If her voice was sexy that laugh was enlightening. It seemed to come from deep in her chest and spread over him like fire.  
“What’s your name?” he asked her suddenly and he felt Charlie staring at him in shock.  
“Bianca.” she said extending her hand and Cas eagerly shook it. Her skin was smooth and her fingers were attractively long and slender. They had tattoos on some of them and rings on others. He liked the style she was rocking, even if he couldn’t quite place what it was called. A little hipster paired with punk with a dash of bohemian?  
“Cas.” he said and then blushed because…well duh.  
“What have you got there? It doesn’t look like my book.” he said quickly covering his idiocy.  
“Uh, its not. I hope you don’t mind, I mean I do own like three copies of your book but I just wanted your signature on this. I’m a comic book artist and I…I kinda drew your book.” she said blushing while putting down the book she held. It was all coloured drawings on thick paper and Cas picked it up. He had never seen his book illustrated, besides the cover that was. He glanced at the first page and he had to cover his surprise. This was good…amazing even. The drawings were very well done and the colouring and shadows captured more then just what he had written, it seemed to display what he had intended as well. The first look at his hero Dean blew his mind. She seemed to have changed him from sexy stereotypical hero to multifaceted archetype with a history of pain and violence that he never asked for. Cas was impressed.  
“This is amazing!” he said flipping through the pages quickly. Each and every scene from his book was drawn out in amazing detail.  
“Really? You like it?” Bianca asked and her voice was a mix of pride and shyness.   
“Of course I do. Do you have another copy? I’d love to have one to keep.” Cas said honestly. Charlie was almost having a seizure next to him. He rarely actually spoke to the guests let alone engage one in conversation.  
“Not on me, but I can get you one. I can send it to your fan mail address if you’d like.” She said slightly apologetic.  
“God no, I barely ever actually see that stuff.” Cas leaned in to whisper to her while glancing behind her at the women who were quickly becoming pissed off with his extended conversation with Bianca.  
“Good to know.” Bianca whispered back with a wink. Cas chuckled and grabbed a piece of paper from Charlie.  
“This is my private number, text me and I’ll send you an address to send it to. Would you like to sign your copy?” he asked hoping he wasn’t acting a little too desperate by giving her his number. Please god let her be 18.  
“Sounds like a plan, and yes please. My co-workers will never believe I showed you this if I don’t come back with a signature.” she grinned. Thank god, co-workers meant she had to be over 18 to work right?  
“All right, there you go Bianca. Be sure to text me so I can get you that address.” he said as she smiled and put the comic into her little messenger bag.   
“For sure, thank you Mr. Novak.” she said smiling at him again. God he loved her face when she smiled.  
“Call me Cas. It was a pleasure to met you Bianca, have a great day.” he smiled back even though he was self conscious of his smile. It was all gummy and made his eyes crinkly.  
“You too Cas.” she said and then she was gone, replaced with another woman who was pushing her book over the table to him.


	2. 2

Cas was in his hotel room going over his upcoming schedule with Charlie when he got a text. Hoping it was Bianca he grabbed it out of his pocket and saw it was from an unknown number.  
‘Hey Cas, its Bianca, the comic book girl from your signing today. Where did you want your copy sent?’ read the text. Cas quickly added in her name so that her number would be saved to his phone for future use.  
‘You can give it to me in person if you want, I’m in town for two more days’ he responded and then waited while Charlie rambled on about another signing.  
‘really? are you pulling my leg?’   
‘of course not, I’d just like to see you again, maybe talk about the comic?’ he offered hoping not to scare her off.  
‘I don’t believe this…are you sure you’re actually Castiel Novak and not some fake number he gave me?’  
‘I promise’  
‘then tell me what did I draw on Dean that he didn’t have in the book?’  
‘you gave him a scar on his eyebrow, I thought it made him look badass’  
‘holy shit’  
‘lol’  
‘are you really asking me to met you? are you going to kill me? skin me and use that skin to write your next book or something? because with my luck lately that’s where I see this heading’  
‘my god, should I be worried?’  
‘nah, I guess I can met you lol’  
‘if for your protection if nothing else apparently’  
‘sorry Mr. Novak but I doubt you could stop someone from killing me if they really wanted to’  
‘are you teasing me Bianca?’  
‘never :P’  
‘how does lunch tomorrow sound? I know a nice little deli down the street from my hotel’  
‘I know an even better bakery near my work. How about a compromise?’  
‘I bring lunch and you bring desert? Where would common ground be?’  
‘Park on 9th?’  
‘sounds good. Wait, are you planning on killing ME?’  
‘possibly, but I’d like to have lunch first if that’s ok?’  
‘a small price to pay’ Cas grinned down at his phone. God this girl was awesome. Even her quirky sense of humour was awesome.  
“Stop smiling at your phone and listen to me Cas.” Charlie griped and Cas put his phone down even though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Charlie rolled her eyes and went back to the schedule.


	3. 3

‘I’m the quirky girl in the lime green dress’ Bianca texted as Cas entered the park with sandwiches in his hand. He looked around and was glad the park wasn’t that big, and that lime green dresses were hard to miss.   
Today Bianca had her hair swept up in a Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast At Tiffany’s type hairstyle and with the dress she looked very classy. And very different from the day at the book store. Cas let his eyes rove over her lovely pale skin and then smiled at he eyed her dark blue converse sneakers.  
“Love the shoes.” he commented as he walked towards her. Bianca glanced down and shrugged.   
“I only wear high heels on dates.” she grinned and held up his copy of her comic.  
“Thank you so much Bianca, I can’t wait to show this to my brother. He always said my ideas were better suited to comics or video games.” Cas said taking the book and handing Bianca a sandwich.  
“Tell your brother to back off, we all want to know where Dean goes next and if you give up on the books we’ll never find out.” Bianca said sitting down to the picnic table under the shade of a big tree. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining bright and warm.  
“I always tell Gabriel to back off, he’s too nosey about my life.” Cas chuckled.   
“Only one brother?” Bianca asked.  
“Four actually, Gabriel is the youngest, closest to my age. Then there is Micheal, Lucifer and Raphael.” Cas said finding talking about his family surprisingly easy with this woman. He still wanted to call her a girl but for his own creep factor he stuck with woman.  
“Wow, busy parents.” Bianca said with a raised eye brow.  
“They were trying for a girl. Figured I was the closest they were gonna get and gave up.” Cas said and Bianca snorted.  
“You’re funny.” she commented as she licked some mayo off one of her fingers. Cas was instantly frozen to the spot unable to move his eyes from her tongue. Jesus he needed to get a grip.  
“What about you? Brothers or sisters?” he asked changing the subject and glancing away so he wouldn’t creep her out.  
“Twin brothers younger then me. A lot younger.” she said.  
“Oh?”  
“They’re three.” she said.  
“Wow, and you are?”  
“Twenty three.”  
“Christ.”  
“Yup, Mom and Dad were surprised to say the least. They were waiting to become grandparents not parents again.” Bianca said. She reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out her phone.  
“Jimmy and Jaimie.” she said showing him a picture of two adorable little boys covered in blue icing.  
“Cute.” Cas grinned.  
“They can be, but mostly little terrors.” she said but she was smiling when she did say it.  
“All boys are.” Cas agreed. “Aren’t their names kind of alike though?”  
“My Dad’s name is James, I guess they wanted to call their new kid James but had to figure out a way to break it up. I’m just glad I got my own name I guess.” she shrugged.  
“I like Bianca, its sounds sophisticated.” Cas said as he finished his lunch.   
“No where near as exotic as Castiel though. Like where did your parents even find that?” she asked rolling up her wrapper as well.   
“My parents liked the idea of naming us after angels. My brothers are the four archangels and I was just picked at random I guess. If I was a girl I was going to be called Anaiel.” he screwed up his nose at that. Castiel might be weird but Anaiel was worse.  
“God save us from parents.” she said raising her glass bottle to tap against his.  
“Amen sister.” he agreed. Bianca put her drink down and pulled the little paper box closer.  
“I didn’t know what you’d like so I got a sampler pack. I’ll eat what you don’t.” Bianca said offering the box to him. Cas looked inside to see cupcakes, cookies, brownie bars, and other treats that made him drool.  
“Man, these look good. Where did you say that bakery was?” Cas asked grabbing a brownie and biting into it eagerly.   
Bianca gave him some address and he entered it into his phone for the next time he was in town. He also snooped about what businesses were near by that she could possibly work at.  
“So what do you do Bianca? Besides draw amazing comics from mediocre books?” Cas urged her on digging in for a cupcake this time.  
“Mediocre? Sir, if you were not a respected author I would slap you.” Bianca said offended.  
“Come on Bianca, its not that great. I’ve got better stuff poked under my coffee table.” Cas rolled his eyes and Bianca actually kicked him under the table.  
“What the hell Cas? You have better stuff? I might actually die if I read anything better than Dean.” Bianca said with a wrist to her forehead in a dramatic gesture.  
“Are you consciously deflecting my questions?” Cas asked her with a grin.  
“Maybe.” she admitted with a blush.  
“Is there a reason or are you just not interested in sharing information with the weird writer who will blow town in two days?” Cas asked half serious.   
“Two days? That’s longer then I thought.” she said. She was nibbling on some little canoli type wrap.  
“I’d like to take you on a date Bianca.” Cas said as he watched her lick up the whipped cream. She kind of froze with her tongue still out.  
“What?”  
“A date. If you’re interested, or single. Oh god I never even asked if you were single.” Cas said blushing intensely.   
“Cas, calm down before you give yourself a coronary.” Bianca rolled her eyes. “You just surprised me that’s all. You don’t seem like the type to date random strangers.”  
“I’m not, normally. But you’re interesting, and very pretty.” Cas tried to compliment her in hopes of gaining some points.  
“There’s that literary wit I was dreaming of.” Bianca teased.  
“You’re killing me Bianca.” Cas groaned and dropped his head into his hands.  
“Yes, I’d like to go on a date with you Castiel.” Bianca took pity on him with a small smile.  
“Oh thank you Jesus.” Cas sighed.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the sex!

‘What the hell am I doing?’ Cas thought to himself as he straightened his tie while looking in his hotel mirror. He hadn’t been this nervous since he sent his first draft to his publisher two years ago. He was sweating and fidgeting in his suit.  
“Calm down lover boy, you look great.” Charlie said taking his tie in hand and fixing it.   
“Please don’t call me that Charlie.” Cas pleaded with the spunky little red head.  
“I can’t help it Cas, you’re adorable when you’re nervous. And nervous over a girl? Precious.” Charlie continued to tease him.  
“She’s great Charlie, I just don’t want to screw this up.” Cas admitted his biggest fear. He had been in relationships before and all of them imploded spectacularly. That was why he had sworn them off years ago so that he could concentrate on writing. At 32 he was now starting to feel the need to have someone to share his life with.  
“Then calm down. Nothing can scare a girl away faster then seeing how nervous she makes you.” Charlie imparted her unasked for wisdom.   
“What are you talking about Charlie, you actually fainted the first time you met Dorothy.” Cas reminded Charlie about her wife.   
“I was having a low blood sugar episode asshat.” Charlie scowled at him.  
“Of course you were Charlie.” Cas smiled softly at her.  
“You’d better head out if you want to get to the restaurant in time, you know what traffic is like at rush hour.” Charlie said and Cas glanced at his watch. He cursed, grabbed his phone and wallet, and left with a quick good bye to Charlie.   
His luck held though and he needed up at the restaurant just ten minutes before Bianca was shown to their table. She was wearing a watercolored floral dress tonight and her long legs were even longer in high heels. Her hair was waving around her shoulders and Cas was again struck by how beautiful she was. Cas could see that she was heavily tattooed and that every piece was bright and colourful. Normally not his thing but it all made Bianca beautiful.  
“Bianca, I’m glad you came.” Cas said standing and kissing her cheek in greeting. His head swam with the heavy vanilla scent of her.  
“Of course I came.” she said sitting and picking up the menu that was waiting for her.   
“You look wonderful, I really like your style.” Cas said and then berated himself in his head. Who the hell talked about style on a first date?  
“Thanks Cas, its surprising the number of people thing its weird.” Bianca was genuinely happy with the compliment and Cas preened under the attention.  
They ordered their meals and sat talking about everything from their childhoods to their dreams for the future. Dinner came and went, dessert was shared and eventually Cas noticed the wait staff staring at them.  
“I think we’ve over stayed our welcome.” Cas said glancing at their waiter.  
“We have been here three hours.” Bianca conceded.   
“Really? Shit.” Cas said and Bianca laughed lightly.  
“How about we head back to your hotel room and raid the mini bar?” Bianca said and Cas was surprised.   
“You want to come back to my room?” he asked handing over his credit card to pay for their meal.  
“I mean, if that’s ok with you. To be honest I don’t want this date to end yet.” Bianca blushed prettily.  
“Me either.” Cas agreed. So with linked fingers they headed back to the hotel.  
“I wasn’t really expecting company so excuse the mess.” Cas said grabbing a pair of slacks and putting them in his suitcase.  
“This is a mess? God you’d hate to see my place. I think I have more paint on the furniture then on canvas.” Bianca rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes. Instantly she was down to shoulder height with Cas and he chuckled.  
“Yes, I’m short, deal with it.” she challenged with her nose scrunched and he laughed louder.  
“I think you’re adorable.” Cas said heading to the little mini bar and opening it.   
“We have the normal, vodka, whiskey, some bourbon. Which would you like?”  
“Are we actually drinking? I mean I really thought we’d come back, get naked and fuck until sunrise but if you want to drink…” Bianca let that revelation trail off as she reached back to undo her dress. Cas was shocked into silence as she slowly slid the material down her body to pool at her feet. His body went instantly hard when he saw the deep red bra and panties set she had on.  
“I…I uh…” he was lost, completely and utterly lost. He wanted her, there was no doubt about that but he never expected to be presented with his wet dream so easily.  
“Come on Cas, you’re overdressed.” Bianca swayed her way over to him and reached up to loosen his tie. He was still frozen to the spot but the minute her fingers touched his skin it broke him.  
He surged forward to kiss her deeply, one hand cupping her face and the other snaking around her waist. Her skin was soft and warm and Cas moaned into her mouth. He moved her back to the bed and when her knees hit he followed her down. He lay over her little body and enjoyed the way she writhed in under him.  
“Cas, please…” she begged when he moved from her lips to her neck. He sucked a little bruise into the skin and loved the way she keened in her throat.   
“Let me take care of you baby.” Cas was panting as he pulled back. Normally sex was his thing, he was smooth and satisfying and sweet. But something about Bianca seemed to drive him absolutely wild. Maybe it was how different she was compared to any of his other partners.  
Cas pushed himself back and started to quickly take off his clothes. Bianca wasn’t about to be an innocent bystander though, she sat up and worked this belt before quickly undoing his pants and reaching her hand inside. Cas was part way out of his shirt when he groaned. He long fingers had wrapped themselves around his hardness and teased him lightly.  
“Who says bookworms aren’t sexy?” Bianca said pushing Cas’s boxers down just enough to let him spring out. He groaned as she teased his head with her fingers.   
“Bianca…” he moaned her name and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. They snapped open again when Bianca wrapped those lovely pink lips around him and sucked.  
“Holy fuck.” he managed to pant out as he dropped his shirt to the floor and wrapped his fingers in her hair. God it was so soft, so silky…and her mouth was doing things to him that made him whine and beg.   
“Get naked and get on the bed Cas.” Bianca demanded as she pulled off of him with an obscene pop. Cas was quick to comply and he soon landed on his back with Bianca straddling his hips.  
“You still have clothes on.” he said against her lips as they dove back in to kissing.   
“Half the fun is you peeling them off with your teeth.” Bianca said with a brazen wink and Cas moaned again.   
“Where have you been my entire life?” he asked her with a smirk.  
“In diapers?” she teased and he slapped her ass for the one.  
“Ohhhhh…” she said as she ground her hips against him.  
“Jesus Christ, you’re going to kill me aren’t you?” Cas panted as she ground her still clothes crotch against his raging hard on.  
“Only if you ask nicely Cas.” she grinned at him and Cas knew he was a goner.


	5. 5

“Its time to get you naked.” Cas said flipping them over so that he lay on top of her. Bianca revelled in the smooth motion of his muscles. He was amazingly toned for a writer. And his ass, oh god that thing was amazing! She had been watching it in his slacks all night, the urge to just bite it almost overwhelming. And right now as he kissed his way down to her chest she was practically purring in under him.  
“Damn, I forgot bras are so hard to undo.” Cas grumbled and she reached down to show him the front clasp. He grinned widely as it sprang apart and he was able to slide his hands inside easily. Bianca actually arched into his touch as he kneaded her breasts, his fingers teased and pinching her nipples until they were hard. Cas loved how responsive Bianca was, she held nothing back.  
“Cas, use your mouth.” she demanded and Cas was even more surprised. It wasn’t very often women would tell you what they wanted you to do. It revved his engine in ways he didn’t even know it could. Suddenly he wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of the night listening to her instruct him on where to go and how often.   
Cas pushed the material out of the way and sucked one pert little nipple into his mouth while pinching the other between his fingers. Bianca groaned and writhed in under him. He flicked his tongue over her nipple in his mouth and she panted. Her head was thrown to the side and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her little white teeth were biting her bottom lip and Cas was enthralled with watching her reactions.  
“God you are perfect.” Cas said moving across to the other nipple. He gave this one the same attention and Bianca had her fingers fisted in his hair by the time he was done.  
“Let me taste you Bianca, tell me I can.” Cas practically pleaded as he moved up to kiss her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around him and arched her back up so that she could feel every inch of his skin against hers.   
“Yes, god yes.” She panted nipping at his bottom lip quickly. Cas slipped his tongue into her mouth and the kiss they exchanged was sloppy and heated. Finally he pulled away and worked his mouth down her body.  
“You…” kiss “are” kiss “so” kiss “perfect” he trailed his lips down to her hipbones and licked along the sharp planes with his tongue. Bianca moaned.  
“When this is over you’re going to tell me about each and every one of these tattoos.” he said before coming to her panties. The deep red material was stretched between her hips and he tugged them down her legs quickly. When he finally had her naked he stopped.  
“What?” Bianca asked him blushing under his gaze.  
“So beautiful.” he breathed out looking up into her light blue eyes.  
“Stop it and just get down there already.” she said saucily.  
“As my queen demands.” Cas was instantly embarrassed of that comment but ducked his head to place a kiss against her opening. She spread her legs wantonly and Castiel was able to lick her completely from bottom to top. She moaned and squirmed and swore and grabbed at his hair.   
“God you taste so fucking good.” Cas moaned against her as he lapped at her lips. Her juices coated his chin but he didn’t care one little bit.   
“Cas, so close…” Bianca panted and whined. That brought Cas’s determination to a new fervour and he sucked and licked at her even more. He brought his fingers to her entrance and slowly pushed one in. That was all it took for her to arch her back off the bed, squeeze his head between her thighs and scream his name to the ceiling. Cas swallowed down her extra wetness and licked her through her orgasm. When her legs finally fell to the sides quivering he sat back to admire his work.  
Bianca was flushed nicely, her entire body a delicate pink while her chest heaved trying to get her breathing back under control. Cas smiled to himself as she cracked one eye to peek at him.  
“Wow.” she said still breathless.


	6. 6

“You are the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Cas said honestly and she blushed even more.  
“Shut up and lie down. My turn.” she said seeming to gather her strength and sit up. She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him while she manhandled him to the bed where she straddled his waist. Her wetness slid along his hard length and he moaned deeply. Cas had to dig his fingers into her hips to still her before he came like a teenager. She moaned into his mouth as she licked into it.  
“Jesus Christ.” Cas panted as she kissed her way down to his collarbone. She sucked deeply on the skin there and he knew he’d have a mark. The idea of her leaving marks on his skin was another turn on. He wanted everyone to know that she had been the one to see him like this, make him into a quivering needy mess.   
Bianca slid her body down his slowly, nibbling on every dip and hollow his body had. She didn’t immediately place her mouth over his aching cock, instead leaving teeth marks and hickeys on his thighs and hip bones. By the time she did breath out onto him he was begging for attention.  
“Bianca, please…” Cas begged even though he was thoroughly embarrassed by the action.  
“Mmmmm, I like those words on your lips.” Bianca gave him a sexy smirk and then slid her lips right over him. Cas bucked and yelled and oh god it felt so fucking good he wasn’t sure he wasn’t dying right now.  
“Fuck!” he heaved out as he fisted the sheets so that he wouldn’t grab her head and push her down all the way to his base. As it was she was doing a mighty fine job of getting there herself, albeit slowly and torturously.  
When she did get him completely inside of her mouth he felt her throat constricting around him. Bianca hummed in appreciation of his taste and that sent a whole new shock wave over Cas. He was practically vibrating with the urge to fuck up into her mouth. But he stayed still and let her suck away at him, hollowing her cheeks and using her tongue in ways he had never experienced before. It took him a while to concentrate on any one sensation but when he did he realized what he was feeling was a tongue ring. How had he not realized that when he was kissing her earlier?  
“Oh god baby, you got to stop.” Cas warned her as he felt that deep heat low in his belly. He hated that he felt like a virgin teenager around Bianca. He would love nothing more then to spend hours and hours of foreplay with her but every touch she gave him seemed to over ride his wishes and push him hurtling towards the edge.  
“Condom?” Bianca asked breathlessly as she let him pull from her mouth with a pop. Cas groaned and closed his eyes at the sound.   
“Uh, no.” Cas said blushing. He didn’t expect to get laid on his book tour so of course he didn’t take condoms with him. He looked at Bianca and saw a look of disappointment cross her face.   
“Me either. Guess there’s only one way to finish this then.” she gave him another saucy look and then leaned down to take him back into her mouth. Cas gave another shout and this time Bianca sank right to the hilt. She swallowed and hummed around his cock in her mouth and dear fucking god Cas couldn’t hold out.  
“Bianca…” he growled out a warning but she just sucked and stroked him harder. With no more then two bobs of her head Cas was shooting into her throat and shouting. His hands fisted the sheets so hard his knuckles whitened and all the while Bianca was eagerly drinking down his cum. He finally collapsed back to the bed with his eyes squeezed shut and panting hard.


	7. 7

“I’m ordering something to eat, would you like anything?” Cas asked as he stepped out of the bathroom to see Bianca reclined on the bed still naked. She was spectacular and his dick gave a little twitch of interest already.  
“Waffles sound good.” she smiled at him from where she was flicking through his book. Where in the hell did she dig up that relic to?  
“Waffles it is.” he said grabbing the phone from by the door and watching as Bianca slipped off of the bed and padded her naked ass to the bathroom. God that ass…  
“Room service, how can I help you?” took him out of his fascination of Bianca’s ass and into what he was supposed to be doing.   
Bianca came out of the bathroom just as he was hanging up and flopped back onto the bed on her stomach. Her long legs stretched over the side to hang and Cas couldn’t help but run his hands up those smooth appendages. He came to her first tattoo on her lower back and traced it with his fingers.  
“I was 18 and tramp stamps were all the rage.” Bianca mumbled against the bed.   
“I remember when they were.” Cas chuckled. He moved so that he was laying next to Bianca and could trace her other tattoos.  
“This one?” he asked tracing a watercolour flower he couldn’t name.  
“My grandmother had a garden full of them.” she said looking over her arms at him. Those beautiful eyes were watching him closely.  
“This?”   
“My father loved cars and his dream one was a ’67 Chevy Impala.”   
“The woman?”  
“My zodiac sign is Aquarius.”  
“This is a beautiful tree.” Cas commented as he looked at how detailed the trunk and every green leaf was.  
“My family tree. It helps to ‘root’ me in whats important.” she chuckled.  
“Your jokes are awful. I think I love you.” Cas laughed at her. He gently reached in under her to roll her over so that he could look at the tattoos on her front. There weren’t as many but the ones that were there were very well done. He decided to ignore the two full sleeves she had to concentrate on individual tattoos.  
“I always thought the under boob tattoo looked very nice and the jewel is my birth stone.” she said and he not only used his fingers on that one but his tongue as well. Bianca slid her fingers through his dark hair.  
“I’ve never seen one before, its very pretty.” Cas said against her skin. He gave each nipple a little love before moving on to her collarbone where there were music notes interspersed with flowers.  
“For my mother. Who loves music and her garden.” she explained but by now she had her eyes closed and her lips parted while Cas mouthed at her skin.   
“And this?” Cas asked kissing along her neck to the spot just behind her ear where there was a very little pink rose. It was so delicate and so detailed.  
“I uh…” she hesitated but was luckily saved by the knock on the door.  
“Room service.” Cas said getting up and grabbing a pair of sleep pants from his suitcase. Bianca just pulled the sheet up over her chest and sat up to watch him. God he was beautiful and he didn’t even realize it. From his strong legs, tight ass to his trim waist and shoulders that could bunch and define themselves strongly. Even in the sleep pants his lower back was dimpled and Bianca wanted to kiss it for hours. Why the hell did he affect her like this? No man had ever fascinated her like Castiel did. No man should.  
“Breakfast my dear.” Cas said smiling to her and pulling the cover off of her plate of waffles dramatically.  
“My hero.” she said clasping her hands by her cheek and fluttering her eyelashes at him brazenly. Cas laughed and flopped to the bed to hand her the plate.   
“What is that?” Bianca asked when Cas opened his own plate to reveal some kind of egg thing.  
“Eggs Benedict, I always get them in hotels because I just can’t seem to make hollandaise sauce myself.” he explained.  
“No, I mean the bag.” she pointed to a little brown bag next to his plate while she shoved a mouthful of waffle into her mouth. Oh god they were good, soft and buttery and sweet from the syrup she drizzled on them.  
“Oh, I asked the concierge to do me a favour.” he said and handed her the bag. Bianca laughed as she pulled out a large box of condoms.  
“Now we don’t have to leave and we can…” Cas looked at her a little shyly “if you want that is.”  
“Oh hell yeah.” she replied with a heated look over her plate to him. Cas actually blushed from the look.  
“I’m adding fucked a published author to my list before the sun rises.” she grinned and Cas laughed.  
“Then we’d better get to it, sun is set to rise in less then 45 minutes.” Cas teased her tasting his eggs.  
“I only need 15.” she smirked and Cas choked.


	8. 8

“Fuck!” Castiel groaned as Bianca sat on top of him and slid his hard cock right to the hilt. Her head tipped back and the long line of her throat was beautiful. His hands wandered all over her skin and his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head with each and every little bounce she performed.  
Breakfast hadn’t been done ten minutes before Bianca had her hands and mouth back at Cas making him rock hard in minutes. She worked wonders with her tongue on him. When she rolled the condom onto him he could only lay there and fight all the sensations that wanted to over come him. And the steady need to just sink inside of her and fuck her into the mattress.   
“Oh god Cas!” she moaned and panted on top of him. Her perfectly sized tits bounced and swayed with her movements and Cas couldn’t resists his urge to sit up and suck on one. Bianca gripped him by the hair and held him close while raising and lowering herself with little rhythm. This was something Castiel had only dreamt about but never experienced himself. The wild passionate fucking that he had desperately wanted all his life was finally happening. There was no love involved, no feelings more then general companionship. It was hot, heavy and everything Cas had wanted.  
“Stop thinking Cas, just fuck me.” Bianca said as she worked herself on top of him. Her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and Cas reached up to wipe it back.  
“I think you’re actually the one fucking me.” he gave her a grin and Bianca laughed. It was a beautiful sound that Cas wanted to hear more of.  
But for right now all he wanted was to fuck this beautiful girl in his lap. So he easily flipped her onto her back and then pushed right back inside. The groan that escaped her lips was pornographic and Cas felt himself get even harder. How the hell was that even possible?  
“Cas…” Bianca moaned out and Cas kissed her to contain that beautiful noise. He set up a steady rhythm between her legs and Bianca wrapped them around his waist. He trailed his hands up the soft skin of her calves and thighs, coming to rest on her hips. She trailed her own fingers over his shoulders and back while kissing him deeply. Suddenly the energy in their coupling changed and Cas was thrown. The hard fuck he had embraced moments ago was now turning to something softer.   
“Cas, please baby, fuck me!” Bianca demanded but Cas just couldn’t, he was too caught up in his own head to change a thing. A small growl escaped Bianca’s throat and she suddenly sank both her nails into his back and her teeth into his bottom lip. Cas gave a grunt at the immediate pain and his body thrust hard into her in response.  
“Yeah, that’s it baby, harder.” she grinned up at him and Cas gave her what she asked for. The headboard began hitting the wall but neither of them cared. Bianca was panting against his shoulder and Cas was lost in his own rhythm.   
All too soon though Bianca was biting into his shoulder as her body clenched around him. Cas gasped at the incredible tightness of her as she came again. She became wetter and Castiel had to fight against the orgasm that wanted to rip through him. He wasn’t ready for this to be over yet dammit.  
“CASTIEL!” Bianca screamed his name to the ceiling as she rode through her orgasm. That was it, that was all Cas could take and he joined her in shouting. His body spilled into hers and he lost all ability to form a coherent thought. He just felt.  
And then he was done. He collapsed on top of Bianca and just tried to breathe.


	9. 9

Castiel woke up to a body wrapped around his. The sun was streaming in the large windows brightly and Cas blinked rapidly against the light. He was so very tried, so very body happy and he glanced down at the top of the head on his chest. Even in sleep Bianca was beautiful, her face relaxed and peaceful. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly and her leg was thrown over his. It was how he had fallen asleep last night after the basic clean up required from vigorous sex.   
“Go back to sleep or I swear I’ll break your legs.” Bianca muttered against his skin and Cas chuckled.   
“Going a little Misery there are we?” he asked her and she gave a light laugh so that her breath ghosted over his skin.  
“Please Cas, I’m tired and I never get to sleep in a bed this comfortable. Especially not with the body of a sex god next to me.” she looked up him pleading.  
“Ok, but can I pee first?” he asked and she grinned.  
“Fine, but then get that fine ass back in bed.” she pretended to grumble and roll onto her other side. Cas laughed and headed into the bathroom. He grabbed his cell to check the time and saw that it was after noon. Shit, Charlie would be on the hunt for him by now.  
As if in response to his thought a message popped up in front of his eyes.  
‘heard there were noise complaints from your room last night so I’ll let you sleep in until we need to be at the airport…good job!’  
Castiel groaned and covered his eyes before laying down the phone and doing his business. Noise complaints, fantastic. And it wasn’t like the staff didn’t know what he was doing, he had ordered a box of condoms with his breakfast for fucks sake. And now he was reminded he needed to leave today. In three hours to be precise.   
“Ass, bed.” Bianca demanded as Cas turned off the bathroom light. He grinned to himself.   
“I can’t go back to sleep but I can snuggle.” he told her as he wrapped himself around her naked body. She moved back so that she was as close to him as she could get.  
“Right, you’re leaving today aren’t you?” she asked even though her voice was rough from screaming last night. Cas gave himself a silent pat on the back for that.  
“Three hours and I have to be at the airport.” he told her. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to just lay here and enjoy the warmth and the smooth skin in front of him.  
“I can go if you need to get packed.” she offered but she snuggled into the pillow further.  
“You’re not going anywhere until I absolutely have to let you go.” he sighed against her neck.  
“Mr. Novak are you getting sappy on me?” she teased even as her voice was drifting back to sleep.  
“Have you read my book? I’m as sappy as they come.” he chuckled. Despite his best efforts he found himself falling back to sleep.


	10. 10

What the fuck was that?! Cas sat up quickly in bed and looked around for the horrendous screeching noise. It was coming from his phone and he grabbed it quickly to silence it. He fell back into the pillow with his heart racing and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Remembering the entire night before he looked over to see that Bianca no longer occupied his bed. He quickly shook the sleep from his head and got up looking for her.  
To his disappointment he saw that her clothes were gone. So she had snuck out while he was sleeping? Great. Cas groaned and went to the bathroom to shower. He only had a half hour to get to the airport, he should appreciate that Bianca had set an alarm for him he guessed.  
Just as he was packing up his bag and becoming more and more angry at the girl for leaving he found a note poking out of his book. The book Bianca had been flipping through last night.  
‘sorry to leave like I did but you have to blow town and I’m not really made for teary good byes. I had a great time though, and I’d like to think you did too. Keep writing Cas and don’t forget about us little people. Bianca xoxo’ the note read and Cas sank to the bed to read it again. There was no sappiness to it, no hint that she was upset about him having to leave. She had just taken their interaction for what it had been and nothing more. He should be glad right?  
“Castiel? Are you ready?” Charlie’s voice came through the door and Cas stuffed the note into his pocket. No need to dwell on what couldn’t be.  
“Yeah, I’m ready Charlie.” he said glancing around to make sure he had everything. He grabbed his phone and headed out.


End file.
